Black and White
by xXThunderXx
Summary: Keme is a Pikachu that was created by Team Rocket. While out pulling a mission for his masters, he comes across a Snivy that is less than thrilled to be seen with the likes of him. The mouse is determined to show the Grass-type that not all Rocket Pokemon are as bad as she thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Keme's paws tingled with unease as he watched his target from a safe distance. The Pikachu gazed out at the human he was going to rob. This was his first big mission and he couldn't afford to mess it up. He watched the human walk into the Pokemon Center before he crept towards it. His ears twitched as he scanned around nervously, orange fur bristling as he hurried along, praying that he wouldn't be seen.

He saw his target release the Pokemon from their Pokeballs. He looked over the new members of Team Rocket once he brought them back with him. He froze as he saw the Snivy glance his way. He gave a small squeak and quickly ducked down, out of the Grass-type's sight. His heart thudded against his chest as he held his breath for what felt like a life time.

After a few tense minutes later, Keme raised his head. To his relief, the snake was no longer looking his way, but he could still feel her hazel gaze on him. He shuddered and crept off to the bushes to wait until nighttime.

Once darkness had fallen over the land, did the mouse make his move. The Electric-type crept into the building being as quiet as he could. He swallowed fearfully as he made his way in through an air vent. He looked around the room to see no one around. All was still and quiet.

He dropped to the floor, making his way over to where the Pokeballs were kept. He began to put them into the sack one by one, until it was filled. Pleased with how easy things were going, he quickly hurried out of the Pokemon Center because things could take a turn for the worst. Once outside, he glanced inside the sack to make sure all the balls were still inside. His eyes caught sight of a Pokeball that had a leaf marking on it. He reached a paw inside and gripped the red-and-white sphere as he pulled it out.

He sniffed at it, his nose picking up the familiar scent of a Grass-type. He thought back to earlier in the day when he had been spotted by the Snivy. Could this be her Pokeball? The Rocket Pikachu frowned at the thought. Why did he care if it was? She was going to be delivered to Team Rocket just like the rest.

Why did he feel so bad about it? Why only her of all the Pokemon he had with him, why did he only care about the grass snake? He shook his head to clear the guilt as he went to place the orb back inside the sack, when it suddenly began to shake.

Keme dropped it with a frighten cry as the Pokeball suddenly popped open in a flash of light. The rodent had to cover his eyes from the blindness it left him and when he was finally able to open them again, he was left staring face to face with the Snivy he had seen hours before. The Grass-type was glaring at him and her leaf-shaped tail was lashing out behind her.

Needless to say, she didn't look very happy to see him.

* * *

 _ **And that's the start of my newest little story for you all! This story was inspired by a wonderful ship I have on Tumblr with one of my bestest friends out there in the world. I love the ship between our two characters and I just had to write a story centered around the two.**_

 _ **I do have another story in mind with two other characters that we both ship, so that'll be a thing soon enough. For now though, I wanted to work on one with Keme and Faith.**_

 _ **That all being said, I hope you all enjoyed the first, rather short, chapter to kick things off. I'm going to try and make the other chapters longer, but we'll see. I'll do my best, but no promises.**_

 _ **See you all then. Bye!**_


	2. Author's Note

Guest chapter 1 . Dec 1, 2018

(there is a bully rampaging about review sections screaming no the sky isn't blue whenever certain reviewers, such as myself, say literally anything at all.]

This is utterly false as AshxSelene Writer is again only doing this nonsense because they got a review and didn't liked it. None of this is actually true as the admins have warned them to stop. They are a bully.

report review for abuseReverseWorld34 chapter 1 . Dec 2, 2018

[there is a bully rampaging about screaming no the sun doesn't shine whenever certain people, including myself, say anything at all.]

This is rich as AshxSelene has been told by the admins to stop this foolishness or het kicked off the site.

report review for abuseOverlord chapter 1 . Nov 30, 2018

... Really? Forget that this fandom is a war zone much?

report review for abuseAshxSeleneWriter chapter 1 . Nov 30, 2018

Also, politely adding this as a guest review so you can remove it if you don't want to be bothered with this. Only someone purposefully trying to ruin a review section would hold a review conversation through signed reviews, which you cannot delete.

Fair warning: there is a bully rampaging about screaming no the sun doesn't shine whenever certain people, including myself, say anything at all. They also harass people through private messages whenever they don't do what they want them to do. If you'd rather avoid that, my profile has a link to a list that names all this user's sockpuppets. From there you can then block them all. Please don't be discouraged if they start drama. The rest of the fandom is relatively well-behaved aside from them. :)

report review for abuseWarhammer4life chapter 1 . Nov 30, 2018

A warning seeing how your starting a new Pokemon story. Be warned of St Elmo's Fire is the Pokemon fafiction bully. There is literally not a single story on this site that doesn't have his nonsense review. He claim everyone who opposes him are nothing but one user who stalks having nearly the whole fandom against him.

He the one stalking the Pokemon fandom by going to its category and only targeting the new writers effectively destroying them from writing in a degraded attempt to destroy the fandom.

Please block him for yourselves. He's untrustworthy. Watch he's going to post some nonsense about "sock-puppets" as he's that predictable and is well known lair.

Hell, he's even going to say this bullcrap [KingPyle is a sockpuppet of lstwill56, who was banned on my sister's forum for using racial slurs and is now spamming the category as revenge.] or the even more crazy nonsense {Sockpuppet of Hybrid of Fate}

Which is funny as Istwill got removed for being a Neo-pagan while he is friends with an actual fascist.

Oh and if he goes on about this [ see you've been visited by KingPyle. My condolences. Authors have continually told her to stop doing this but she just won't leave people alone.]

Trust me I won't have to put those two unless he didn't put them in his reviews because he can't take no for an answer.

Plus, I have written a story and shown him that I'm not but he chooses not too.

He's been told to leave people alone and even made up the sockpuppet nonsense in a desperate attempt to discredit those that tried to stop him. Which is rather petty of him but hey he's a pathological liar.

His review will start off with a nonsense of him giving out constructive criticism when really its all flames. Then maybe he'll move on to you summary, or talk about the nonsense of Pokemon nanes, dailogue or some other nonsense. Best to block him

report review for abuseFire4Heaven chapter 1 . Nov 30, 2018

Ignore AshxSelene. They never offer criticism. They only bash stories and give out bad advice.

report review for abuseHybrid of Fate chapter 1 . Nov 30, 2018

[I want to offer a little constructive advice on this story, but it's kinda hard to do because there is so little to comment on. Remember that your first chapter is your chance to hook your reader, so you want to have something to show.]

Ignore this user.. They are a well-known troll on this site. Also please respond?

report review for abuseUnique yet Sensible chapter 1 . Nov 30, 2018

I want to offer a little constructive advice on this story, but it's kinda hard to do because there is so little to comment on. Remember that your first chapter is your chance to hook your reader, so you want to have something to show.

Otherwise, for what little is here, I think it's written pretty well.

 _ **...**_

 _ **I know that this isn't a chapter, but it doesn't matter. I'm deleting this story after I post this anyway. But I want to make this said: This is the reason I left the Pokemon fandom and this site as a whole.**_

 _ **I post my stories because I want to share them with the world. I want to know what people think. I want to improve. I want to get better at writing. I want to write something that people will enjoy and look forward to reading whenever a new chapter is posted.**_

 _ **But this? This is bullshit. I don't give a shit about people who are going around posting 'bad reviews' on people's stories. You think I haven't ran into people like**_ _ **St Elmo's Fire and his little cult before? I have and I don't care. I write the way that I want to and no one is going to tell me otherwise. All of you people telling me to block someone who is already blocked is annoying.**_

 ** _I come here to write and have fun and all these reviews? They push me from writing. I don't want to write in the Pokemon fandom anymore because of you people writing reviews like this. Reviews that have nothing to do with the story at all. You just copy and paste a pre-written message. I wanted to come back to try writing on this site again, but I see that I was right when I made the chose to move to Fictionpress and WattPad to post my stories. This garage isn't on there._**

 ** _So you know what? I'm done. I'm leaving Fanfiction again and I'm not coming back. If this site is anything like this? Then I made the right call when I left years ago. If any friends I have out there want to follow me on other places, you can find links to them on my profile._**

 ** _This is Miles signing off for the last time._**

 ** _Goodbye._**


End file.
